


lis challenge: diez días de one direction fics

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr fic [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Tumblr Fic, series of drabbles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doy como concluida la serie ahora que no tengo más tiempo libre y la publico en ao3 para su lectura. disfruten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. día #1: una estación del año

**Author's Note:**

> estoy haciendo algo que nombramos el “lis challenge”, y básicamente lis me va a dar un prompt por día y yo se los voy a escribir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el tema de hoy era cualquier pareja + una estación del año, y wow, cómo fallé, me disculpo. la historia podría transcurrir en cualquier estación del año, porque nunca aclaro cuál es. soy horrible. ustedes supongan que es invierno, háganme la vida fácil, ¿si? dentro de todo me gustó, espero que a ustedes también!! sin más preámbulos…
> 
> p.d: los dos personajes tienen alrededor de 35 años. imagínenlos. deléitense. de nada.  
> pareja: harry styles/liam payne

Harry tembló ligeramente y las ventanas temblaron al unísono, como siguiendo su ritmo, acompasándolo.

Decir que afuera hacía frío era como decir que el océano era “un poco” grande. No, afuera hacía más que solo “frío”; afuera parecía una batalla campal, un desorden de ramas y hojas sacudiéndose como si estuvieran ensayando un desenfrenado baile. Era un descontrol. Había llegado a escuchar incluso que la velocidad del viento ese día era elevadísima y que no había habido un ventarrón así desde el año mil novecientos ochenta y siete, aunque de este último dato no podía estar del todo certero porque la radio había dejado de funcionar luego de eso.

Al igual que la televisión y el calefón y la heladera y el router y todos los demás aparatos que requerían electricidad y lo habían mantenido cuerdo durante los últimos diez años. Seguro, la luz se le había cortado un par de veces, pero normalmente era por algún arreglo temporal y mientras él estaba afuera, trabajando. Ahora había llegado de estar todo el día cortando leña y yendo a recoger los huevos del gallinal y asegurando la entrada al establo mientras luchaba con el viento y la lluvia, con apenas algo de visión entre el cabello largo latigándole la cara y el agua colándose en sus ojos, y lo único que quería hacer era darse un buen baño caliente, comerse un buen sándwich de atún y meterse a la cama a disfrutar de una buena película romántica en su Netflix.

Obviamente ese plan no iba a resultar. Primero, porque no habría agua caliente en un rato y no tenía ganas de quedarse congelado a media ducha; segundo, porque se había quedado sin atún, y tercero, porque como no había internet no podía descargarse ninguna película.

Además, dentro de la casa hacía tanto frío que parecería que todas las ventanas hubieran estado abiertas todo el día. Bufando, cogió algo de la leña que había logrado conseguir luego de luchar para encender la motosierra durante un rato y echar algunos motosierrazos al aire en un intento de cortar a la mitad la rama seca de esa maldita acacia sin mutilarse ningún brazo o pierna en el intento. Luego de unos intentos consiguió prender la estufa, incorporándose de su previa posición en cuclillas y admirando con satisfacción la gran llama naranja-amarilla cuya luz inundaba toda la habitación. Aunque no hubiera prendido ninguna vela, había podido encender el fuego con los rayos constantes que iluminaban el cielo y se colaban por las ventanas, bañando en sombras su sala de estar y creando un paisaje tétrico pero atractivo.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, escuchando solamente los ruidos del fuego carcomiendo su leña húmeda –había prendido de milagro, y con ayuda de varias piñas y hojas de periódico– y los truenos y el viento de afuera sacudiendo su cabaña por completo.

No había hecho más que poner el contenido de un envoltorio de sopa instantánea en la hornalla y cambiado sus botas llenas de barro y pasto por sus pantuflas cuando creyó escuchar el ruido de un motor afuera de la propiedad. Paró la oreja y logró definir también la puerta de un vehículo cerrándose.

Harry alzó los ojos al techo.

–¿Por qué a mí? —se lamentó en voz alta. —¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Sus trabajadores ya deberían estar en sus casas a estas alturas. Algunos habían venido solo medio día, porque Harry les había dicho que con el clima que había afuera sería inútil intentar trabajar en cosas que no fueran absolutamente necesarias (como alimentar a los animales y cambiar el heno), así que se habían dedicado a eso exclusivamente y cuando hubieron terminado se habían retirado a sus casas. Sus amigos más cercanos se habían quedado a ayudarle a quitar una de las bisagras de la puerta del establo, que había estado medio rota por bastante tiempo y había cedido finalmente cuando el viento había provocado un fuerte portazo, y a instalar una nueva y asegurarse de que estuviera bien aceitada porque había estado guardada en el cobertizo durante años.

El punto es que era ilógico que alguien estuviera llegando casi a la hora de dormir, cuando todos ya estaban en casa con sus familias y no tenían ningún motivo para regresar.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la entrada y, abrigándose con su campera de cuero y su gorro de lana, abrió la puerta ante el frío y el viento para recibir a este desgraciado.

Una figura ensopada de pies a cabeza se acercó a él, gritando para ser escuchado sobre los aullidos de la naturaleza.

–¡Necesito una mano! —gritó una voz. Parecía ser un hombre no mucho mayor que él. Harry hizo un gesto con el brazo para que el hombre lo siguiera y entró a la casa, esperando que lo entendiera.

El hombre entonces entró, y Harry pudo ver a la luz su rostro. No estaba nada mal de pintas, aunque tenía la cara manchada de barro, mojada y traía una expresión preocupada. Tenía el cabello empapado, los ojos marrones y una nariz regordeta. Jadeando, se dirigió a Harry.

–Estaba volviendo de la estancia de los Miller —comenzó. La estancia de los Miller quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de la suya, y los trabajadores tenían que meterse en el camino de tierra que conectaba su estancia con la carretera principal para llegar a ella. Conocía a la mayoría del personal, pero aparentemente este hombre era nuevo o simplemente muy reservado, porque Harry era amigo o al menos conocido de la mayoría de los que trabajaban cerca —, y me encontré con que hay un enorme tronco atravesando el camino. No sé bien cómo está la cosa, o si puedo evadirlo, porque francamente no se ve nada con este clima. —El hombre tomó aire.

Harry supo enseguida que no le gustaba para nada tener que pedir lo que iba a pedir. A Harry de inmediato le agradó su actitud, su cautela al tener que requerir un favor de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

–Quizás podría quedarme aquí hasta que amaine algo la lluvia y pueda encontrar una forma de mover el tronco.

El hombre ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Harry había comenzado a asentir. Lo miró fijo en sus bonitos ojos y le tendió la mano para sacudirla.

–Harry Styles.

El hombre no dudó un segundo en dudársela. La sacudió con firmeza y sin una pizca de duda.

–Liam Payne.

–

Si había algo de lo que Harry estaba orgulloso era de lo buen anfitrión que era.

En cuestión de minutos Liam estaba sentado junto a él frente a la estufa con una muda de ropa puesta –que Harry le había prestado, obviamente–, una taza de sopa caliente en la mano y una manta envolviéndole el cuerpo. No había dejado de temblar desde que había entrado a la casa.

Harry le tendió una toalla para que se secara el cabello. Liam le sonrió y agradeció, tomando un trago de sopa y dejando la taza en la mesa de madera a sus pies, tomando la toalla que Harry le ofrecía.

Comenzaron a charlar del clima, como era de esperarse. Aparentemente Liam se había quedado hasta tarde a ayudar a buscar algunos animales que faltaban y algunas cosas que se habían volado con la tormenta. Harry solo pudo admirar su valentía y su determinación; cada vez le agradaba más su compañía y su cálida voz llenaba la habitación como ninguna otra. Harry entonces le comentó sobre el caballo al que se le había quedado enredada la pierna en uno de los alambrados caídos y se había lastimado, y eso derivó en qué veterinario era el mejor de la zona y por qué, lo que derivó en los precios del fertilizante por alguna razón, y eso conllevó al secreto de la mejor receta de pastel de carne…

Para cuando Liam señaló que la lluvia parecía haber cesado, ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y habían estado charlando por horas. Liam era algo tímido, tierno y gracioso, y no interrumpía a Harry cuando hablaba ni hacía comentarios fuera de lugar y parecía mostrar un interés genuino en lo que Harry tenía para aportar a la conversación. Todas cosas que le recordaban a su ex, porque aquel hacía exactamente lo contrario. Era un lindo contraste. Casi se sentía refrescante.

Luego de insistir por varios minutos, Harry convenció a Liam de quedarse por la noche. Decía, inequívocamente, que ambos estaban ya muy cansados como para andar moviendo un tronco enorme. Que incluso si no lo estuvieran, quizás el tronco era demasiado grande para moverlo solo entre ellos dos y que probablemente requerirían de más manos, y que, además, entre todo el barro que cubría el suelo y el frío que hacía afuera nadie tenía ganas de salir a estas horas, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Así que a regañadientes Liam había aceptado y ahora se iba a quedar con Harry. En la misma casa. Bajo el mismo techo. Durmiendo. Semi desnudo.

Bueno, quizás su imaginación se le había ido un poquito de las manos, pero no importaba porque Liam era Liam y a Harry le gustaba. Y mucho. No solo por su apariencia física, sino también porque era honrado e interesante y amable y su risa era adorable y de repente cogió a Harry por el brazo.

–Muchas gracias, en serio, hombre —dijo Liam. —No tenías por qué hacer todo esto por mí y sin embargo lo hiciste. Te la debo, en serio.

Harry lo miró fijo y asintió lentamente. Se había formado como una chispa entre ellos cuando Liam había dicho esas palabras, una especie de tensión eléctrica o una onda electromagnética que cada vez se hacía más grande. Liam lo miró también, y Harry vio cómo bajaba la mirada a sus labios y la subía de nuevo, rápidamente, sonrojándose. Harry le sonrió. Ambos sabían.

Harry apoyó su mano en el brazo de Liam que estaba tocando el suyo y comenzó a acercarse, al principio cerrando la distancia entre ellos milímetro a milímetro para darle a Liam la oportunidad de escapar o gritarle o simplemente alejarse si eso deseaba. Pero no lo hizo; tragó saliva y subió el mentón y miró a Harry con una mirada centrada, como si Harry fuera el objetivo que tenía en la mira y no fuera a detenerse hasta alcanzarlo.

Entonces, sorprendiéndolo, Liam comenzó a moverse también, y para cuando sus labios se rozaron Harry ya había cerrado los ojos y dejado caer su peso sobre Liam. Este ahondó el beso luego de unos segundos de contacto, moviendo la cabeza levemente y cambiando el ángulo. Harry alzó las cejas, con los ojos aún cerrados, y le siguió la corriente, ajustándose a la posición ideal para besarlo más profundamente y poder mover la cabeza a su gusto.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron. Liam estaba rojo como un tomate, y tenía un brillo particular en los ojos que Harry estaba orgulloso de haber puesto allí. Liam exhaló temblorosamente y Harry desvió su mano del brazo de Liam hasta su pecho, donde pudo sentir sobre la ropa sus latidos desenfrenados. Sonrió con picardía.

–Buenas noches —le deseó en un susurro.

Liam asintió. Luego carraspeó.

–Eh, igualmente. Que duermas bien.

Y se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo.

–

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar con una charla incómoda –aunque no para Harry; Harry simplemente había hablado como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior y Liam se había mantenido más que nada callado, asintiendo y largando sonidos de vez en cuando ante las anécdotas de Harry, desviando la mirada cada vez que Harry lo miraba a los ojos y bebiendo su café nerviosamente– se juntaron con algunos de sus compañeros en el camino para intentar mover el tronco que había caído. Aparentemente la lluvia había ablandado la madera durante la noche, porque con ayuda de las manos fuertes de sus colegas y la motosierra de Harry lograron quitarlo del camino con facilidad. Festejaron un poco al terminar y cada uno se dirigió a sus tareas, excepto Harry y Liam, que se encaminaron hacia la camioneta de Liam.

–Así que… —comenzó Liam, rascándose el cuello. —Gracias por ayudarme, en serio. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Harry asintió.

–No fue nada. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Liam se mordió el labio.

–Yo… eh… ¿te veré luego? —pareció contentarse con ese saludo, porque le dirigió a Harry un saludo nervioso con la mano y se subió a la camioneta mientras Harry entraba a la casa.

Lo último que escuchó Harry fue la puerta de la camioneta cerrándose y el motor yéndose por donde había venido.

Harry sonrió para sí.


	2. día #2: damisela en apuros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el de hoy es cortito! disfruten. pareja: nick grimshaw/louis tomlinson

Todo el mundo sabe que no se puede hacer compras los días antes de las fiestas.

Es simplemente imposible. Las olas de gente, los precios caros y la musiquita navideña insoportable hacen de un simple trayecto de ida y vuelta – ir, comprar dos litros de leche, volver – una verdadera tortura.

Pero aparentemente Louis es menos inteligente de lo que pensaba, porque a pesar de que su subconsciente esté gritándole una y otra vez y con varios insultos de por medio que esto es una mala idea, aquí está, comprando leche porque su compañero de apartamento comenzó a quejarse de que se habían quedado sin y que no podía sobrevivir un día sin leche,  _cómo puedes siquiera insinuar eso, qué no tienes corazón,_  y Louis simplemente se había cansado de escucharlo intentar formar argumentos coherentes cuando en realidad lo único que quería era que Louis se fuera del apartamento para masturbarse en paz o algo así, porque la única vez que tuvo la desgracia de escucharlo gritaba como una cuarentona en un concierto de Ricky Martin. Había sido incómodo para ambos.

Lo peor es que Louis es intolerante a la lactosa.

Pero respira hondo y se dirige a la sección de lácteos, algo perdido porque no es de los que compran en supermercados. Cuando llega hay varias personas amontonadas alrededor de las botellas de leche. Aparentemente las más baratas ya se agotaron y se tendrán que conformar con las de los precios menos razonables. Louis mira su reloj y espera pacientemente a que se disperse la multitud.

Cuando lo hacen luego de varios minutos queda solo una botella de leche solitaria en la góndola refrigerante. Louis suspira con alivio y se acerca a cogerla –

Cuando una mano sale de la nada y ambos cogen la botella.

A su lado hay un hombre que parece tener unos años más que él, con el cabello fofo y caído sobre la cara, ojeras color violeta oscuro debajo de los ojos y una expresión cansada. También tiene una camiseta gris y unos jeans que no esconden que es alto y flacucho.  _Exactamente_ su tipo.

Louis inmediatamente retira la mano.

–Lo siento —le sonríe levemente al hombre. El hombre lo mira con sorpresa –claramente no esperaba que Louis fuera buena persona, el muy prejuicioso– y rápidamente retira la mano él también. Louis aguza la vista.

–No, yo lo siento. Tú la viste primero —su voz es grave y suena agotada. Louis en seguida siente lástima por él.

–Insisto. En serio —para demostrarlo, Louis coge la botella y se la tiende al extraño. —Tú pareces necesitarla más que yo.

El hombre le sonríe. Louis le asiente y se gira, pero enseguida escucha un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

–¿Qué te parece si te invito a un café? Ya sabes, como agradecimiento.

Louis alza las cejas. El hombre tiene las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ladeada. Louis tiene que elevar la mirada para verlo. Le incita.

–De acuerdo —acepta Louis.

Terminan teniendo que esperar veinte minutos parados en el Starbucks a que se libere una mesa y cuando se sientan el pastelito de Louis ya está frío, pero Nick –así se llama el extraño– le deja su número y Louis se compromete a llamarlo más tarde.

Su compañero de cuarto lo mira con confusión cuando llega dos horas más tarde con las manos vacías, pero Louis se encoge de hombros y guarda la sonrisa para sí mismo.


	3. día #3: indirectas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareja: niall horan/zayn malik  
> disclaimer: en mi vida toqué un porro ni tomé más de dos tragos de cerveza, así que no tengo idea de cómo alguien se comporta cuando está en pedo y drogado más de lo que leí en ffs y vi en la tele. me disculpo.

–¿Qué lees? —Niall se deja caer en el sofá junto a él. Zayn no despega la mirada del libro.

–Marx —masculla con el ceño fruncido, tocando dos veces el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y llevándoselo a la boca.

Niall hace un sonido de entendimiento. Ambos saben lo mucho que Zayn odia Sociología,  que solo tomó la clase porque su consejero estudiantil le dijo que los créditos le servirían para graduarse. Zayn es más de la rebelión via arte, el modelo implícito, y no le interesan demasiado los tecnicismos del Manifiesto.

–¿Te enteraste lo que hizo Louis ayer? —Niall empuja su pie contra la pantorrilla de Zayn. Tiene puestas unas medias con pececitos naranjas.

Zayn lo mira con una ceja alzada. Desde que se comenzó a juntar con Niall y los demás ha perfeccionado esa habilidad, y sabe que a los demás les molesta cuando lo hace porque ellos también han estado intentando. Sin resultados. Le hace sentir superior saber que tiene la capacidad de mover las cejas a gusto cuando ellos no; es una de las pocas cosas que no comparte con ninguno.

–Si te refieres a cómo el cabello de Liam está verde, sí, me enteré —Zayn toma una última pitada y aplasta el cigarrillo contra la base del cenicero, exhalando el humo que ya le había empezado a hacer arder los pulmones.

–Fue genial. Liam se pasó todo el día con una cara de desgraciado que no tienes idea, y encima tuvo que ir a práctica de fútbol. No sé si los demás se le rieron en la cara o no, pero puedo apostar que algo de eso sucedió.

Zayn sacude la cabeza y pasa una página de su libro. Niall sigue hablándole con entusiasmo sobre sus clases, y la fiesta que habrá el viernes en tal fraternidad, y el último partido de fútbol del Derby. A Zayn no le interesa el fútbol en lo más mínimo, pero se miró ese partido igual, con el volumen bajo mientras fumaba marihuana y salpicaba pintura en un lienzo.

Entonces Zayn escucha curiosamente mientras Niall relata el partido, los altos y los bajos y los goles y faltas. Zayn asiente con la cabeza en las cosas con las que concuerda y en las que no, también, porque no le da el corazón para interrumpirlo cuando se pone a hablar así, tan apasionado, tan feliz. Como el Niall de todos los días, pero multiplicado por diez.

–

–…y hace veinte minutos que está en el baño.

Zayn frunce el ceño al escuchar la voz de Louis afuera, y decide quedarse más de lo planeado solo para molestarlo. No debería haber abierto la boca; Zayn acaba de terminar de engelarse el cabello, y ahora se sienta en la tapa del inodoro a esperar.

Entonces habla Niall,

–Por supuesto, Louis. Tiene que hacerse bello para todos nosotros. ¿O acaso esperas que venga tal como se despertó? Oh, no, muchacho. Es como si no lo conocieras.

Zayn sonríe de lado y cierra los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza contra el frío azulejo. No siente el contacto directo porque se ha dejado crecer el pelo últimamente. A los chicos parece gustarle así. A él no le parece tan malo.

Suenan dos golpes en la puerta.

–¿Zayn? —Zayn mira a la puerta, esperando. Niall sabe que lo está escuchando. —Nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿ok? Estaremos en la mesa de siempre. Te guardaré un lugar —da un golpecito más y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando escucha que todos se han ido –guiándose por los gritos de Harry y de Liam, probablemente porque Louis esté retorciéndoles los pezones o algo así– sale, se calza, se abriga y se dirige al café en donde lo esperan los demás. No iba a darle a Louis la satisfacción de salir en su presencia.

–

En el café lo espera su orden de café, hecho a la perfección, y las risas de Harry cuando Liam y Louis juegan a patearse debajo de la mesa.

Zayn palmea el muslo de Niall un par de veces cuando se sienta junto a él, una muestra de confort tan rutinaria que el simple gesto o una alusión a ella de parte de otra persona le pondría muy nervioso. 

Pero Niall es la excepción.

– 

No es la primera vez que Niall y Zayn se besan.

Diablos, ni siquiera es la segunda, ni la tercera. Si es honesto, Zayn ya perdió la cuenta. Porque han ido a infinitas fiestas de este estilo, en las que Niall se emborracha –aunque parece que está totalmente consciente, Zayn piensa que tiene que ver con ser irlandés– y decide que deben fumarse algo, y cuando Niall se droga se pone muy, pero  _muy_  caliente. Y al no tener a ninguna chica sola y disponible a su lado (en realidad nunca las hay) allí está Zayn, y entonces se besan.

Ya es una ocurrencia normal entre ellos, incluso entre su círculo extendido de amigos. Por eso le sorprende cuando una chica, conocida de Ed, observa a Niall dejando una marca en su cuello y le admite,

–Es que son tan lindos.

Zayn ríe y rueda los ojos. Niall ni se inmuta.

–¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

Niall entonces se detiene.

–¿Qué?

Zayn se mueve unos centímetros, alejándose de Niall. El ambiente en la habitación parece haberse congelado. No se miran. A Zayn hasta le da algo de miedo respirar en su dirección.

–Ya sabes —sigue la chica, aparentemente insensible al aura incómoda que los rodea. —¿Hace cuánto que son novios?

Niall titubea un poco; Zayn lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y ve que él también está mirándolo.

–No… —susurra Niall. Parece estar intentando conectar algunos cables en su mente, tarea que, gracias al alcohol y marihuana que consumió no debe estar resultándole muy sencilla.

–¿Quién quiere otro trago? —pregunta Louis casi gritando, y los demás se distraen y dispersan. Pero Zayn y Niall siguen sentados, ahí mismo, mirándose.

–No estamos juntos —suelta Niall luego de procesar por varios minutos. Esas palabras suenan extrañas viniendo de él, como si no fueran las correctas. —No estamos… ¿No?

Esa última interrogante pisa los frenos en el automóvil que es el cerebro de Zayn.

–Qué… —empieza Zayn, pero Niall lo interrumpe.

–No somos novios, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Parece consternado.

–No.

–Ah —tiene una expresión claramente decepcionada en su rostro. Zayn se mueve para verlo mejor. —¿Y por qué no?

–¿Por qué no lo hablan mejor mañana? —salta una voz a su lado. Liam está apoyado contra la pared, mirándolos con una expresión preocupada. Niall asiente con fervor y se para, tropezándose varias veces, caminando en zigzag hacia la cocina cuando lo logra. Liam frunce los labios y le palmea el hombro, yendo tras él.

Zayn no entiende nada.

–

Despertar junto a Niall tampoco es novedad. Ambos están acostumbrados a dormir uno al lado del otro, porque Niall es una persona muy táctil y a Zayn le da frío por las noches. Entonces luego de un partido, o luego de una salida al cine, o de una clase algo complicada, o incluso cualquier noche que tengan ganas, uno se mete en la habitación del otro sin necesidad de tocar la puerta –ya es tradición, no hay tiempo para formalidades–y se acuesta a su lado. No hablan sobre eso, como no hablan sobre ninguna de esas cosas. Quizás deberían hacerlo.

Pero sí es novedad despertarse junto a Niall con resaca pero recordando la noche anterior, y pensar, “mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?”

Aunque no tiene que pensar demasiado cuando el brazo de Niall pasa por encima de su cintura y lo abraza, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, y luego los labios húmedos le dejan un beso en el cuello.

Zayn relaja los hombros y vuelve a dormir. Hablarán del tema más tarde.


	4. día #4: el día siguiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> este es cortito también. advierto que no tengo ningún conocimiento médico. si algún doctor o futuro doctor llega a leer esto, me disculpo!!  
> pareja: liam payne/harry styles

Le duele la cabeza como nunca antes le había dolido en la vida; eso es lo primero que siente cuando despierta.

La cabeza y las piernas. Por alguna razón, las piernas le duelen como nunca antes le habían dolido, como una especie de dolor ajeno; siente punzadas en tercera persona. No quiere ni saber qué cosas hizo anoche.

Tiene la garganta completamente seca y le cuesta tragar, así que se dispone a abrir los ojos –algo que no se había propuesto hasta ahora– como un primer paso para intentar levantarse a buscar un vaso de agua.

Pero cuando finalmente los abre, no se encuentra en su habitación con su novio a su lado.

Se encuentra en una cama de hospital.

Alarmado, se intenta incorporar de repente cuando ve los tubos conectados a la piel de su brazo, y descubre con horror que las piernas le pesan una inmensidad; retira las sábanas de un manotazo y ve sus dos piernas enyesadas.

La migraña parece querer reclamar atención en su cabeza, golpeando y golpeando hacia afuera y rebotando en su sien. Tiene un monitor cardíaco a su lado, como en las películas.

A estas alturas no sabe si entrar en modo pánico o si pellizcarse para corroborar que en verdad está en el hospital, cuando se le ocurre mirar a su izquierda.

Allí, dormida en una silla de acompañante, está su madre. Su  _madre_ , a quien no ve desde hace dos meses y que debería estar en Wolverhampton en vez de en Londres. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? O quizás él está en Wolverhampton. Una oleada de dolor le recorre la cabeza.

Intenta encontrar algo de calma para no despertarla, así que se acuesta de vuelta intentando no mover demasiado las piernas –ahora sabe qué le duele, los  _huesos_ le duelen– y busca a su alrededor un botón para llamar a alguien. Una enfermera o algo. Tantea en el apoyabrazos de metal de la cama y encuentra algunos botones, y aunque esté nervioso de apretar el botón equivocado y doblar la cama en dos y aplastarse como en los dibujos animados, lo hace igual y se acuesta a esperar, mirando al techo.

A eso de unos diez minutos se acerca un enfermero a la puerta de la habitación. Liam al principio no lo ve, distraído mirando a los pájaros que se apoyan en el alféizar de la ventana entreabierta de vez en cuando, pero luego divisa su sombra y con dificultad se voltea para verlo.

–¿Qué me pasó? —susurra Liam. El enfermero entra en la habitación y comienza a escribir cosas en una tablilla en el borde de la cama.

–Accidente automovilístico —contesta. —Un camión se deslizó en la carretera húmeda y perdió el control justo cuando ustedes estaban cruzando frente a él. Murió con el impacto.

Firma algo y deja el bolígrafo colgando del cordel.

–Tuviste suerte —continúa. —El  _airbag_  te protegió cualquier daño a la cabeza pero como ya sabes, tus piernas no tuvieron la misma suerte —y hace un gesto señalando a sus piernas con una expresión de empatía.

–¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí? ¿Qué tienen mis piernas? ¿Están quebradas?  _¿Las dos? —_ el enfermero ríe y asiente en dirección a su madre, que se acaba de despertar, seguramente por el ruido de sus voces.

–Ahora que se despertó, señora, habrá que explicarle a ambos…

–

Así es como Liam termina necesitando cirugía por dos piernas quebradas, y aún así es dudoso que pueda recuperarse del todo. Su madre llora por varias horas desconsoladamente, y su padre no está allí pero si lo estuviera Liam sabe que lloraría también. En su familia son todos unos debiluchos.

Liam evita rodar los ojos durante toda la estadía de su madre junto a él. Finalmente se disculpa con un beso en su frente y se retira por la noche, para venir al día siguiente en compañía de Nicola y Ruth.

La cirugía tampoco es barata, y no es que Liam sea pobre, pero la cantidad de ceros le hacen tragar saliva. Tiene que leer nuevamente el contrato con el seguro de vida; seguro que los accidentes cuentan. Quizás pueda conseguir un precio razonable o incluso no tener que pagar ni un centavo.

–

Hace dos semanas que Liam está en el hospital. Luego de varios días logró convencer a su madre de que ya era un adulto y podía quedarse solo, y que cualquier cosa la gente del hospital le haría compañía. El día de la cirugía se presentó toda la familia –su padre, madre, hermanas y abuelos– y como no entraban todos en la habitación tuvieron que traer sillas de plástico para todos.

Liam no recuerda en absoluto la cirugía. Sabe que le pusieron una máscara de plástico y él tenía que respirar en ese aire, claro, pero no porque lo recuerde él. Lo que sí recuerda es el momento en el que su fisioterapeuta entró por la puerta junto al fisiatra, varios días después, listos para comenzar su tratamiento.

Su nombre era Harry y era muy atractivo.

Unos meses después Liam también aprende que Harry es soltero y está interesado.

Su madre llora cuando le cuenta que están saliendo. Todavía no ha visitado el apartamento de Harry porque es en un primer piso por escalera, pero ya llegará ese día.


	5. día #5: la niñera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ow, bueno. esto resultó demasiado empalagoso, yuck, me disculpo! como te habrás dado cuenta no me gustan las cosas demasiado tiernas o basadas en relaciones así que esto es medio nuevo?? para mí. 
> 
> y al final no lo hice de larry con harry siendo diez años mayor como quería, porque pensé en liam estando nervioso e incómodo alrededor de niños y no pude evitarlo. que lo disfrutes!  
> pareja: liam payne/louis tomlinson

A Liam no le gustan demasiado los niños.

Sus hermanas siempre se burlan de él – claro, cuando no se están quejando de no poder exigirle que cuide de Jeremy, el hijo de Nicola, porque no sabe ni cambiar un pañal – cuando un niño menor de trece años se le acerca y él pone una sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras intenta buscar con la mirada la salida o excusa más próxima.

No es que sea un cínico sin sentimientos, tampoco. No va a negar que el día del nacimiento de Jeremy se puso a lagrimear nada más tenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez, pero en ese entonces Jeremy era simplemente una bolita blanca y suave que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos y no esperaba nada de él. Cuando empezó a hablar y a caminar y a decirle “upa” y a demandar que le contara una historia, Liam comenzó a estar convenientemente ocupado cada vez que Nicola quería visitarlo con el niño.

Y Louis no es que se lleve muy bien con los hijos de su madre, tampoco, porque ni siquiera son sus hermanos de sangre y Louis les lleva veinte años.  _Veinte años._  ¿Qué puede esperarse de él mas de unas pocas horas de atención? No mucho. Y entre que Louis está con exámenes casi todo el tiempo – está haciendo deportes  _y_  teatro en la universidad; es un milagro que siquiera tenga tiempo para Liam – y Johannah le suplicó a su novio  _por favor_  que si podía cuidar de ellos por una noche, que Charlotte y Fizzie no podían o no querían por vaya a saber uno qué razón y las gemelas eran demasiado chicas para encargarles el bienestar de dos bebés, bueno…

Liam se ofreció. Y por  _ofreció_  se refiere a que Louis tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y prometerle muchos favores sexuales a cambio de cuidar a sus dos medio-hermanos por unas pocas horas, mientras él iba al ensayo general de la obra que estaban presentando en el momento.

–

Tocó el timbre en la casa de la madre de Louis sintiéndose incómodo y no esperando demasiadas buenas noticias. Le abrió una de las hermanas de Louis – quizás Phoebe – y le hizo entrar rápidamente. Le explicó que los bebés ya estaban cambiados y bañados, que lo único que tenía que hacer era escuchar la radio y si oía que se ponían a llorar, debía ir a calmarlos y acostarlos de nuevo en sus cunas.

Nada del otro mundo.

Liam igual se había puesto unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta que se podía manchar. Solo por las dudas.

–

Las gemelas habían cenado y se habían encerrado en el cuarto con la televisión prendida, y Liam no las había visto desde entonces. Estaba sentado en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá de la sala de estar, mirando una película nerviosamente y escuchando con atención a la radio que tenía al lado. Hasta ahora no había habido ningún ruido.

Y eso que Liam había chequeado tres veces las baterías, pero parecían estar en perfectas condiciones.

Habían pasado algunas horas, razonó Liam. Seguro que ya tenían hambre de nuevo, o alguno se había cagado o había vomitado por todo el piso.

Inquieto, se levantó y de manera casi inconsciente se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban las puertas de los dormitorios. Se detuvo frente a la de los pequeños demonios y respiró hondo.

Lo que encontró al entrar lo sacó de sus esquemas. La modesta habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. En una cuna blanca con sábanas y lanas rosas estaba Doris, y en una cuna azul con sábanas y lanas blancas estaba Ernest. Liam rodó los ojos; parecía una propaganda de chocolates Kinder.

Pero ambos niños estaban profundamente dormidos. Doris estaba completamente estirada, con la boca entreabierta, y de vez en cuando sus piernitas tiraban patadas al aire. Ernest, por el contrario, estaba acurrucado contra un almohadón medio raído y se estaba chupando el dedo.

Eran adorables.

Liam aún no sabe si se quedó quince minutos o dos horas ahí parado, observándolos dormir como un acosador. Verlos en tal calma y tranquilidad le hizo casi olvidar el desastre que podía provocar un niño si se lo proponía, y quizás ahora Liam entendía la necesidad que sentían algunos de sus amigos de casarse y tener hijos como una meta planteada para su futuro.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados y no se despertaron una vez en todo el rato que Liam estuvo allí.

–

–¿Qué piensas de los niños? —suelta unas semanas después cuando Louis y él están desayunando. Louis no despega la mirada de su celular, en donde probablemente está mirando su perfil de Twitter.

–¿Míos o ajenos? —pregunta Louis, tomando un trago de su té y haciendo una mueca, probablemente habiéndose quemado la lengua.

–Tuyos.

Louis comienza a tipear algo en su celular.

–Que yo sepa, sigo soltero. Hasta que pongas un anillo en mi dedo ni se te ocurra pensar en adoptar, Liam.

Liam clava la mirada en la mesa y asiente. Escucha a Louis suspirar.

–Mira, cariño. Sé que seis años es bastante tiempo para una pareja, pero aunque ya vivimos juntos creo que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes como para tener hijos. ¿Puedes preguntarme de nuevo en unos años? Un niño es una gran responsabilidad. No es como tener una mascota, ¿sabes?

–No, sí, por supuesto que lo sé. Estoy de acuerdo.

Louis le toma la mano y deja el celular a un lado. Eso es un gran gesto de su parte.

–Lo que sí me agrada es que quieras estar conmigo el tiempo suficiente para esperar una respuesta —sonríe. Se ve tan lindo por las mañanas, tan dentro de su piel. —Yo también te quiero.

Liam le dirige una sonrisa tímida.


	6. día #6: perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> para darles algo en qué pensar… quiero escuchar sus teorías!  
> pareja: louis tomlinson/harry styles

Hace dos horas que se separó del grupo y Harry está bastante seguro de que está perdido.

Aunque ese sea el caso, no le molesta demasiado. No es como si se hubiera adentrado en los lugares más remotos del bosque, donde no llega el sol y los insectos le carcomen por dentro y por fuera; por el contrario, está en un camino de tierra con carteles de madera y la luz del sol le da en la espalda de tal forma que sabe que tendrá esa zona quemada y le dolerá luego.

Agradece entonces haber comprado las botas caras, porque hace mucho que viene caminando sin sentir ampolla o calambre alguno en sus pies. Las había obtenido con descuento en una tienda como un regalo para sí mismo al lograr dejar a Nick, luego de dos años de abusos emocionales y ansiedad. Sus amigos le habían hecho una fiesta en su honor – lo que significaba que habían venido Niall y Liam y se habían comido todas sus galletitas y luego Harry se había sentado a leer una revista mientras ellos jugaban videojuegos. A pesar de eso, Harry había apreciado su buena compañía, algo diferente a estar encerrado dentro de su mente todo el tiempo – y su madre había venido de visita con unos folletos de feng shui para que remodelara su cuarto y atrayera buenas energías. La vibra le había gustado, y entonces aquí estaba, en una caminata guiada por un bosque en El-Medio-De-La-Nada, Inglaterra, cosa que le atraía por sobre todas las cosas porque se sentía superior de algún modo a Nick al hacerla; Nick adoraba la vida en la ciudad como un niño adora la televisión, y nunca en su vida haría algo como esto voluntariamente.

Sigue por el angosto caminito de piedra, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando en un determinado momento llega a un punto en el que el camino se bifurca. Los carteles indicadores en el medio están algo erosionados, pero con algo de ayuda de su intuición Harry se desvía al de la izquierda y logra llegar con éxito a un pequeño arroyo que corre tranquilo en su cauce, saltando de vez en cuando sobre algunas rocas en el fondo. El agua está clara y no es muy profundo, así que Harry se sienta en una roca, dejando su cámara a un lado, y mete los pies en el agua luego de haberse sacado las botas con algo de dificultad. Se acuesta para atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza y se relaja unos minutos bajo el sol hasta que alguien carraspea a su izquierda.

Harry se sobresalta y se lleva una mano al corazón. El chico que lo llamó está sentado no muy lejos de él, pero como viste unos pantalones verdes y camiseta negra se había camuflado con las ramas y el follaje que lo rodea. Tiene un libro en la falda, pero no parece estar leyéndolo; ni siquiera está abierto o tiene un marcapáginas que Harry pueda ver. El chico le saluda con la mano y hace una seña para que Harry se acerque. Sus movimientos parecen demasiado suaves y lentos, dudosos. Harry, luego de vacilar, se acerca al chico.

El chico – u  _hombre_ , ahora que lo ve de cerca – en efecto tiene las pupilas dilatadas y parece sonreírle a la nada. Harry rueda los ojos; extrañamente, no puede oler marihuana por ningún lado.

–¿Qué tomaste? —pregunta Harry, frunciendo la nariz.

El chico se pone una mano sobre los ojos para verlo mejor a contraluz.

–¿Ni un saludo, nada? ¿Dónde están los modales? —su voz es más aguda de lo que Harry esperaba. —Soy Louis.

–Harry —asiente Harry.

Louis saca un frasquito naranja de su bolsillo. Cuando Harry lo ve mejor, descubre que adentro hay pastillas blancas.

–¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

–¿Qué droga es esa? —pregunta Harry, aguzando la vista.

Louis rueda los ojos.

–Es Adderall. Porque tengo TDAH.

Harry asiente, abriendo los ojos casi exageradamente. Louis suspira.

–No tienes idea de qué estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Harry chasquea la lengua.

–Significa trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad —explica Louis con voz monótona, como si hubiera dado esta explicación un millón de veces. —Soy demasiado inquieto. Y estas pastillas me ayudan… y me dejan algo ido.

Louis se pone a leer el prospecto, acercando el frasco a su cara.

–Sip, no tengo ni idea de qué mierda tiene esto. Se suponía que si me tomaba algunas y venía podría leer este libro en paz, en un ambiente relajante y qué se yo. Pero hace como dos horas que estoy aquí echado y no he podido ni abrir el libro, y el examen es el jueves —Louis entierra la cabeza entre sus brazos. —No sé que voy a hacer —se lamenta.

–Yo puedo ayudarte —suelta Harry, y luego se rueda los ojos mentalmente. Ya debería acostumbrarse a su tendencia a tomar decisiones impulsivas, pero siempre lo toman de imprevisto.

–¿Lo harías? —pregunta Louis, con un tono tan entusiasmado que a Harry no le da el corazón para decirle que no.

–Seguro —suspira Harry. Qué diablos.

–¡Genial! Te daré mi número.

Se intercambian números y Harry se sienta junto a él, cansado de estar parado. Louis no para de moverse todo el rato mientras están allí, pero cuando anochece y se encienden algunos faroles a lo largo del camino y se cuela esa luz por entre los árboles hacia donde ellos están, le pone algo melancólico el pensar que tiene que volver con su grupo.

–Debería irme —bufa Harry, levantándose y limpiándose el trasero de pasto y ramitas. Louis lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. —Así que… te llamaré luego, ¿sí? Hablaremos de tu examen o lo que sea.

Louis asiente y Harry se da media vuelta. Avanza por el camino unos cuantos metros cuando recuerda que no sabe ni siquiera qué libro es el que tiene que explicarle a Louis; la tapa estaba completamente en blanco. Harry retrocede y vuelve al lugar en donde estaban antes, pero Louis ha desaparecido.

Harry se encoge de hombros y vuelve por donde vino hasta reencontrarse con el grupo en la ladera de la colina, fuera del bosque.


	7. día #7: de compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> espero que te guste harry potter.  
> pareja: n/a (larry muuuy implícito de fondo??)

Los demás han estado esperando este día durante varios meses, y se lo recuerdan despertándolo de la forma más ruidosa posible. Esto incluye a Louis gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones (es bastante) y el gato de Harry arañándole la cara.

Zayn se pone unos vaqueros, un canguro cualquiera y su túnica y bufanda de Ravenclaw encima. Se guarda un libro algo viejo que tiene ganas de leer hace varios meses y no ha encontrado todavía tiempo para hacerlo en el bolsillo del canguro; a veces Niall se demora mucho en Zonko y Zayn puede encontrar un lugar donde sentarse a leerlo sin ser molestado.

No es mucho de los dulces, pero el primer lugar al que se dirigen es Honeydukes. Por mucho que Liam esté con eso de las bebidas energizantes y el régimen, nunca puede resistirse cuando Louis le compra ranas de chocolate (la primera delicia, según él, aunque a Zayn le dan alergia) y lo mira con ojitos de cachorro, practicaménte suplicándole que las coma mientras Harry se ríe de él, ocultando sus risas en el hombro de Louis para que Liam no lo descubra.

Niall se compra unas grageas y Zayn no come ninguna; ya sabe cuál es de cada sabor, pero la primera vez que comió una de vómito sin querer le dejó una marca para toda la vida. A veces los demás intentan esconderle grageas por la habitación para que se coma una sin saber, pero Zayn es más inteligente de lo que ellos piensan.

En Las Tres Escobas Zayn finalmente puede leer al menos el prólogo de su libro mientras los demás ordenan en la barra. El clima no es particularmente ideal para la lectura; la charla, gritos y risas de los demás clientes, además de los ruidos de vasos chocándose y bebidas sirviéndose resultan ser un obstáculo para lograr concentrarse por completo en una cosa. Sin embargo, Zayn está acostumbrado a estudiar en la sala común de Hufflepuff con Niall y Liam (porque Harry y Louis estudian en la biblioteca) y siempre está rodeado de sonidos y pergaminos y plumas volando por su cabeza mientras Niall perfecciona su  _accio_ , por lo que no le resulta tan complicado atrapar las distracciones a su alrededor en una burbuja y concentrarse únicamente en las palabras escritas en la página.

Cuando los demás vuelven (Liam con un chocolate caliente, Niall con una cerveza de mantequilla y Harry con otra cerveza y un agua de alhelí – seguramente cargando con su bebida y la de Louis) Zayn suspira y deja el libro a un lado.

–¿Qué lees? —le pregunta Liam, tomando un sorbo de su chocolate y calentándose las manos con la taza.

–George R. R. Martin —contesta Zayn, pasando su pulgar por la tapa del libro. Su marcapáginas es una cartulina en varios tonos de violeta que le hizo Safaa para su cumpleaños. Zayn tuvo que mandarlo a laminar para que no se arruinara con el uso.

–Ni idea de quién es ese —se encoge de hombros Liam. Zayn ríe por lo bajo.

–Es un muggle —explica. Liam alza las cejas y lo deja estar.

Harry y Louis ya están sumidos en su propio mundo. Zayn suspira.

Tienen exámenes en unas pocas semanas y Zayn es el único que no ha empezado a estudiar. Si está siendo honesto no es porque no lo necesite, sino porque no sabe qué sentido tiene. Ni siquiera quiere tener una profesión mágica cuando se gradúe; quiere ser profesor en una universidad muggle. Todo este conocimiento que está adquiriendo no le sirve para nada en absoluto.

Lo que sí sabe es que su familia espera lo mejor de él y que no puede defraudarla. Además, si estudiar dos semanas sin descanso y apenas comer implica poder pasar más tiempo con sus amigos…

(Harry le acaricia el cabello a Louis, desordenándolo; Liam se ríe de Niall, quien tiene bigotes de cerveza, mientras Louis le intenta torcer el pezón sin que se dé cuenta)

…esforzarse quizás valga la pena después de todo.


	8. día #8: coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareja: harry styles/louis tomlinson  
> advertencias: menciones de bullying, menciones de una salida del closet no muy negociada que digamos

El video oficial de la conferencia de prensa está por todos lados.

Louis no esperaba nada menos, siendo un jugador de fútbol de su calibre. Tampoco esperaba menos de todos los fans homofóbicos abucheándolo y haciendo carteles con cosas feas escritas y dejándolo de seguir en Twitter. Louis ya tiene veinticinco; esas estupideces no podrían importarle menos. Toda su vida fue el raro, el que era ‘demasiado gay’ y tuvo que esconder su verdadera personalidad porque tenía miedo de lo que podrían llegar a decirle los demás tanto si se enteraban como si no.

Louis estaba cansado de esconderse.

Harry era otro tema. El hecho de que Harry fuera gay no sorprendía a los que lo conocían, porque podían reconocer las señales. Estas personas también lo respetaban mucho y no hacían el típico drama de 'no quiero compartir un vestuario contigo’ porque sabían que sus intenciones siempre eran buenas. Por el contrario, la prensa y el público en general habían tenido prácticamente la misma respuesta con él que con Louis, y eso lo tenía muy deprimido, fuera de la lógica, porque sabía que Harry se había repetido a sí mismo cientos de veces que esto iba a pasar, que no podía esperar nada bueno, que no tenía que repercutar en sus habilidades como jugador…

En la conferencia de prensa les habían preguntado sobre el video borroso que había salido en donde parecía que estaban besándose, y sea porque Harry lo había confirmado bajito sin querer o porque su silencio y la expresión en su rostro habían conllevado a que los periodistas sacaran sus propias conclusiones, había quedado confirmado que Louis y Harry eran homosexuales y estaban en una relación.

Los demás jugadores no habían reaccionado todos de la misma manera; algunos habían anunciado su apoyo en las redes sociales, otros se habían mantenido en silencio, otros habían dicho que les daba igual y unos pocos se habían mostrado disgustados pero con unas pocas amenazas bien puestas del DT se las habían aguantado de todas formas.

Bien.

No todo era malo, después de todo. Serían una gran inspiración para jóvenes deportistas de todo el mundo o para jóvenes en general que tenían todas las intenciones del mundo de salir del clóset y no sabían cómo, o que no podían aceptar su sexualidad y el video al menos les daba la sugerencia de siquiera pensarlo. A Louis, honestamente, le daba igual. Él solo quería jugar al fútbol y estar en paz con su pareja. Mientras pudiera hacer eso, no le interesaban las preguntas malintencionadas de los entrevistadores, o los insultos en Twitter, o las amenazas que le enviaban por cualquier medio. En unos pocos años se retiraría y viviría con tranquilidad en una casa con Harry sin tener que preocuparse por esas nimiedades.

Y si podía besar a su novio en público y coger su mano sin que nadie se sorprendiera, bueno. Eso era otro tema.


	9. día #9: cita a ciegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pareja: harry styles/louis tomlinson

–Hola, disculpa la demora —ríe el chico nerviosamente mientras se quita el bléiser con dificultad y se sacude el cabello de la cara, sentándose en la silla frente a él. Louis alza una ceja. —Veo que ya ordenaste  —dice, señalando al café y tostado que Louis está merendando—. Soy Harry.

–Louis —se presenta Louis, vacilante. Harry se instala en su mesa con toda la confianza del mundo, como si estuviera destinado a estar ahí. Seguro que se equivocó de mesa, pero Louis es una mala persona y va a dejar que se dé cuenta de su error él solito y a ver cómo se las arregla.

–¿Qué estudias, Louis? —pregunta Harry, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa y juntando las manos en una pose típica de “estoy interesado”. Louis  _casi_  rueda los ojos.

–Arte —contesta casualmente, y toma un sorbo de su frappé capuccino. Está bueno.

Harry alza una ceja.

–¿En serio? —pregunta. —No te veía como alguien que estudiara arte.

Louis se encoge de hombros y lo mira divertido.

–¿Y cómo me veías? —Harry lo mira de arriba a abajo obviamente y le sonríe.

–No sé, ahora que lo dices. Pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginarte pintando en un lienzo ni nada parecido.

Louis rueda los ojos.

–No, yo tampoco —le concede. —Hago diseño gráfico.

–Ah —asiente Harry. —Yo hago economía.

Louis asiente y se termina el tostado. Se acerca un camarero y le pregunta si quiere ordenar algo. Harry le responde que sí en un tono amigable y se dispone a leer la carta. Lo piensa por unos minutos y finalmente pide un croissant y un jugo de naranja.

Louis frunce los labios.

–Nada mal —alaba.

Harry sonríe, confundido.

–¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta.

–A tu orden —Louis hace un gesto con el mentón. —No está nada mal.

–Gracias… —agradece Harry. —Creo.

Louis ríe por lo bajo y le pregunta si vino caminando o en auto – lo que conlleva a una conversación sobre el precio del transporte público, que la inflación no amerita el aumento del 10% y que con razón los conductores están todos en huelga. Harry le pregunta, bromeando, si Louis alguna vez hizo paro y Louis le contesta que sí, que una vez cuando era chico hizo una huelga de hambre para que su madre le devolviera la Play Station cuando estaba castigado. Harry ríe y le cuenta que él normalmente era un nene de mamá que siempre hacía lo que le decía porque le daba miedo ver a su madre enfadada, pero que su hermana Gemma era la rebelde de la familia y ella había hecho algo parecido.

–Entonces debería estar hablando con ella, no contigo —señala Louis. —Probablemente nos llevaríamos bien.

–Como si nosotros nos estuviéramos llevando mal —contrarresta Harry, guiñándole un ojo. Louis se muerde el labio y cambia de tema.

–¿De dónde eres? Dudo que seas de Londres.

Harry asiente.

–Holmes Chapel —cuando Louis lo mira esperando que agregue más información, Harry añade, —en Cheshire.

–Ah.

–¿Y tú? Del norte eres seguro.

Louis sonríe de lado.

–Culpable. Soy de Doncaster.

Charlan un rato más, de forma amena, y cuando parece que ya es hora de irse ambos se dividen la cuenta y la propina y se despiden en la puerta, intercambiándose números.

Al rato le llega un mensaje:

_por qué tengo un mensaje de mi amigo muy enojado diciendo que dejé plantada a mi cita?????_

Louis ríe por lo bajo y solo contesta  _;) ;) ;)._


	10. día #10: número equivocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw. con eso ya les dije suficiente.  
> pareja: niall horan/harry styles

El primer mensaje le llega cuando está jugando en la Xbox mientras come un sándwich de jamón y queso.

El remitente es un número desconocido. Niall pausa el juego y abre el mensaje.

 _Pensando en ti ;)_ es lo único que dice, y adjuntada hay una foto de un pene erecto, grande y sonrosado, y una mano que lo agarra.

Niall ríe y rueda los ojos.

 _Hahahahahaha te equivocaste de número_ responde, y vuelve a su videojuego.

Unas horas más tarde el tipo no responde nada, así que Niall le envía  _felicitaciones por cierto_.

Esta vez no tiene que esperar ni cinco minutos;  _por qué?_ , recibe.

_Estás bien dotado hombre_

Niall entonces decide dejar la cosa por ahí cuando no recibe ningún otro mensaje y se va a dormir.

–

Al día siguiente cuando está en clase le llega un mensaje nuevo. Niall alza las cejas, sorprendido, y al salir de clase lo abre inmediatamente – luego de asegurarse de estar en un lugar algo alejado, por supuesto; quién sabe si no es otra foto sucia.

En efecto, el mensaje no dice nada pero trae adjuntada una foto de un torso desnudo, limitado por la cintura de unos bóxers marca Calvin Klein (Niall rueda los ojos). Lo que sí le sorprende es que el tipo está tatuado, además de estar claramente en forma: tiene una mariposa en el estómago ( _já. Seguro se pensó que era gracioso_ ), dos pájaros en el pecho, dos laureles en las caderas (Niall piensa brevemente que quizás sea una especie de metáfora sobre la majestuosidad de su pene o algo así, y tiene que estar de acuerdo) y una infinidad de pequeños dibujos y letras en sus brazos.

Niall tiene que encerrarse en un cubículo del baño y pensar en su abuela, en la dentadura de su abuela,  _en su abuela sin dentadura_  para no tener que entrar de nuevo a clase con una situación incómoda en sus pantalones.

–

Niall envía una foto la tercera vez que el tipo le manda una – por alguna razón esta última es de solo su hombro derecho –, sin mostrar nada, obviamente. A él le dará igual el exhibicionismo y todo eso pero todavía no confía en el hombre y quién sabe si sus fotos no terminarán en una página de internet de dudosa moral. En la foto tiene puesta una camiseta ajustada gris que deja ver a trasluz los músculos que tanto trabajo le dio formar, y está con el pulgar arriba.

El hombre no se hace de rogar. Enseguida le contesta con dos emoticones de pulgares arriba y dos emoticones de ojos con las cejas alzadas.

Niall sonríe de lado y envía otra foto.

–

A los dos meses ya se envían al menos una foto por día.

–

Niall está haciendo cola para comprarse un café cuando alza la vista de su teléfono y ve de casualidad que el cajero que está atendiendo a la persona adelante de él tiene unos tatuajes muy particulares en los brazos.

 _No es por ser un acosador pero soy el rubio que vas a atender ahora ;) ;)_ envía. Y luego se quiere pegar en la cara, porque  _obviamente_  ahora está trabajando y no va a andar chequeando sus mensajes a ver si Niall le envía uno o no. Por favor.

Así que ordena sin intentar ver al hombre – Harry, dice su etiqueta – demasiado raro y se sienta en una de las mesas a esperar.

Estará allí no más de media hora cuando le llega un mensaje,  _nos vemos afuera? Estoy en descanso_

Niall sonríe para sí mismo y se levanta, dejando el dinero en la mesa.

_Cuenta con ello._

**Author's Note:**

> mi [tumblr](http://teenagerwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
